Elise
|lastseen= |actor = Paget Brewster }} Elise is Chris's wife. She is very tough and smart and is considered to be pretty. She puts up with Dan, and although finds a lot of his motives just crazy, she sometimes joins in on his schemes, usually with her own motives though. Appearance Normal Appearance: Whenever Elise is going somewhere or around the house, she almost always wears the exact same outfit. A white t-shirt, red and white sneakers, and blue hip-hugger jeans. She also has bright violet eyes and red hair that goes down to her shoulders. Ninja Outfit: When Elise has to go on stealth operations or fight another ninja, she dons her ninja outfit. This outfit consists of a typical, full-body ninja outfit with a flowing, red scarf that covers the bottom half of her face and flies out behind her. Alien Elise: In Dan vs Chris and Elise's Wedding she was Ready for her Wedding then an Alien replaced her and That Alien was Married to Chris and in Dan vs Baby Laid an Egg to a Female Alien named Jumper which is Fionna A Human Name. In Dan vs Alien 1 Elise let all the Aliens kidnapp Chris. And flew off into Outer Space and After the Credits of Dan vs Alien Kalabar put the Wedding Ring off and Married to Cobi who is Also an Alien. In Dan vs Alien 2 Kalabar Captured Elise Senior and Tied her to a Chair and Letted Jumper attack her but Her Mother said that Elise Senior will be the Sacrifice for the War. Wedding Elise: In Her Mother's Wedding Dress she has a Medium Veil. Flowers around her Head, Pink Shoes, Circled Skirt. In Dan vs Alien 2 and 3 Her Veil is Off Skirt of Oviled no Flowers and Hair is Ruined. it has been shown that elise has a very large and very very sexy butt and not to mention long and curvy legs Personality and Traits Elise loves her husband Chris and doesn't always approve of him hanging out with Dan or helping him with his revenge plots, but never tries to stop him. While she usually doesn't get along with Dan, they seem to be a bit more friendly towards each other as she has assisted him with his schemes, though they can still be pretty hostile to one another. Elise has a brother named Ben, who, along with her parents, seems to not like Chris very much. She is an agent for the government with her code name being Dancing Shadow, and has kept this a secret from everyone, including her parents and even Chris. It has been hinted in a few episodes that she wants children, but Chris is reluctant for unknown reasons maby because of the Responsibilty, Feeding the Baby at 3:00 and 2:00 in the Morning or Changing Diapers. She has a strong phobia of magicians due to a traumatic experience in her childhood. She can be selfish at times, like in Dan vs. Dancing when she went to great lengths to win a dancing contest to fulfill her childhood dream, but she is generally kind and friendly to most people. Elise is named after her mother Elise Sr., and so her mother often calls her junior, much to her chagrin. She has had multiple boyfriends in the past, and in one episode her parents even tried to set her up with one named Colby, the only one they ever approved of, but she remained loyal to Chris. In Dan vs Baby she gets to Change and Feed the Baby instead of Chris and Elise Senior and Don find something supicous about her and Fionna as an Alien killed Don the Scene Did'nt Happen but a Hole is in Don's Dead Body and When Dan tried to get rid of her Fionna which Did'nt Work History Not much is known about Elise's past, but is is thought that her childhood wasn't too happy. It has been seen that she has had bad experiences in New Mexico when she was a young child, and mentioned that she has lived in Japan when she was a teenager. Though, in Japan, she did have a bad run in with the Koshugi clan when she lived there, so she does have a blood feud with the clan. In Dan vs Chris and Elise's Wedding, an Alien Replaced Elise and Married Chris to Learn how to take over the Planet and Elise Sr dropped a Pregneat Retilucted Python on the Alien and Swollowed her and in the Hospital the Python gave birth to Live Young and All is out of the Snake's Body is the Alien and one the alien space-craft Queen double jaw turned her slowly into an Alien and a Prisoner on the alien Army for 4 Years Trivia *It should be noted that while wearing footwear, Elise feet are shown to be big but barefooted they are small (Excluding Dan vs. The Beach.) Category:Characters Category:Females